I Hate You, Or Do I
by alexis.loves.hp.145
Summary: Rose Weasley HATES Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy HATES Rose Weasley. It will always be that way... Or will it. This story follows Rose and Scorpius through out their years at Hogwarts, from hatred to love. Scorose Fanfic!
1. First Year (Rose's POV)

_**I Hate, Or Do I**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

 **Hi readers! This is the first Fan Fiction that I've written so please, don't hate too much if it's not very good. It's much better than how I originally had it.**

* * *

 **First Year (Rose's POV)**

"Hurry up Rose," called Dad, "It's almost time to leave."

I was upstairs in my bedroom making sure I had everything packed. Today I was finally going to Hogwarts! I was nervous. Mainly nervous about my classes, exams and when I would be able to join my houses Quidditch team, but also for the sorting ceremony. Honestly I didn't care if I was a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw; everyone told me I was smart enough to be a Ravenclaw. I guess I'd be ok if I was a Hufflepuff, I mean it was Teddy's house but he's out of Hogwarts now. Slytherin was what I didn't want to be in. I guess I was kind of worried that I'd be put in Slytherin but definitely not as worried as my best friend and Cousin Albus Severus Potter (Or "Al" as he liked to be called.)

Al's older brother James Sirius Potter kept telling him he'd be a Slytherin and he was starting to believe it.

I quickly grabbed my bag and the cage with my owl Hedwig inside (She's named after my Uncle Harry's old owl) and called "coming Dad" then ran down the stairs. Dad was walking out of the kitchen holding a sandwich. Of course, all Weasley's absolutely love food. My Dad, Ron Weasley, was a tall guy with red hair. Red hair was another one of the things Weasley's have. He has blue eyes and he was wearing a light grey shirt and blue jeans with a pair of running shoes that were red. My Mom walked into the room.

"Ready to go Rose?" She asks then, she looked at my Dad.

"Oh Ron, you're always eating!" She said.

"I'm ready but, I think Dad wants to finish his sandwich," I said.

"Sorry Ron but we don't have time to wait; you can finish it while we are driving."

My Mom, Hermione Granger-Weasley, was about average height but Dad says she was taller than him and Uncle Harry when they were in school. She has beautiful brown curls, and amazing brown eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt and faded blue jeans and small high heeled boots. We went to get into the car.

"Hugo" called Mom, "were about to leave!"

My little brother came racing out of his room and down the stairs yelling.

"YAY! I GET TO SEE LILY!" He exclaimed.

Just like me and Al, Hugo and Lily Luna Potter have been best friends forever. Hugo and I both got our Dad's blue eyes and red hair but both of us have our Mom's curly hair. He loves red so he was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans and red running shoes. Mom quickly calmed him down while Dad sat down eating his sandwich. We all climbed in the car and drove to Kings Cross Station. When we got there we quickly ran through the barrier and onto the platform. Hugo and Lily quickly found each other and started a long talk about Quidditch and what they were going to do when they finally get to go to Hogwarts. Mom, Dad and I went over to greet Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Al and James. After a while Uncle Harry took Al aside, James told me they were talking about what house Al would be in because once again, James had been telling Al he'd be a Slytherin.

Dad said to me Rosie, see that boy over there? That's little Scorpius Malfoy, make sure you beat him on every test. Thank Merlin you have your Mother's brains."

"Ron, don't make her hate the poor boy before school even starts!" Mom said.

I laughed; ignoring the fact the he called me Rosie, I hate being called that. Then, I told my parents I should get on the train. I said goodbye to my parents, brother, cousins, Aunt and Uncle then Al and I got on the train. As the train was leaving we looked out the window and waved at our parents and siblings/cousins and laughed as Hugo and Lily chased the train out.

* * *

 **On The Train**

I looked at Al and said, "We need to choose which compartment to go in; we need to make good friends."

Al responded, "I'm going in this one."

"But Al wait," I tried to say but I was cut off by Al walking in. "Never mind," I murmured.

There was only one person in the compartment and he looked familiar.

"Hi" Al said to the boy, "mind if we sit here?"

The boy responded by saying, "no, not at all."

"I'm A…," Al started but was cut off by the boy

"Albus Severus Potter, you look a lot like your Dad,"

Al shook his hand then the boy looked at me. Our eyes met for a few seconds. They were pale blue, so pale they almost looked grey. He was wearing a black shirt, a pair of light blue jeans and green running shoes. His platinum blonde hair made him stand out. He was kind of cute. I turned my head.

I smiled and said, "platinum blonde hair, pale blue eyes, you must be a Malfoy."

He smiled and said, "yes, curly red hair and way too many freckles, you must be a Granger-Weasley."

I smiled and laughed, but then I remembered my Dad's stories about Malfoy's.

"Al," I said, "his Dad was a death eater how do we know he's not just like him. I think we should go to another compartment."

Scorpius looked at me fairly shocked that I brought up his Dad after the laugh we had. Scorpius ignored what I had said and offered us some candy. Al looked at me then took some candy. I slapped it out of his hand.

"What was that for?!" Al asked.

"His Dad was a death eater Al, what if they poisoned that candy."

Scorpius said, "I'm not like my Dad and I wouldn't let him poison my candy, see," and ate some.

"Al, let's go somewhere else," I say.

Surprisingly for both Malfoy and I, he said, "no I think I'll stay here, you go though."

"Ugh," I say, "I'll see you at the sorting ceremony Al."

"Bye Rose! See you at the sorting ceremony," Malfoy said.

I know he was trying to be nice but he's a Malfoy.

"Malfoy," I say disgustedly, "don't you dare call me Rose like that again."

As I leave I hear Malfoy say, "She's a feisty one, isn't she."

Al responded, "Yes but she just needs to get to know you then she might be a bit nicer."

I walked away down the corridor to wear my older cousins Dom and Molly were sitting with their friends in their compartment and sat down and told them all about it. Well I guess I'll make friends tonight or tomorrow.

* * *

 **At Hogwarts, Sorting Ceremony**

I finally got to Hogwarts. Neville, I mean Professor Longbottom came to take us into the Great Hall. I saw a battered old hat sitting on a stool, the sorting hat. A lot of the other first years looked really nervous. Probably because they had older siblings that told them you had to do something crazy to be sorted, or they were muggle-born. Professor Longbottom called the first name, Boot, Alana. She was sorted into Hufflepuff. Great, Weasley was one of the last names. After a while I heard Malfoy, Scorpius.

The hat sat on his head for about 5-10 seconds before saying, "SLYTHERIN!"

There was a lot of cheering from the Slytherin table. After a few minutes we heard Potter, Albus. The room when silent. Al walked slowly to the front and sat on the stool and Professor Longbottom placed the hat on Al's head.

After a minute everyone in the room heard the hat shout, "SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone was silent. Suddenly people started whispering things.

"I guess he's not like his Dad" some people said.

"Are you sure he's the right kid," others asked.

Al walked over to the Slytherin table and sat beside Malfoy. After a couple more names were called then I heard Weasley, Rose.

I went to the front and sat on the stool. The last thing I saw before the hat was put on my head and covered my eyes were thousands of faces looking up at me.

Then, I heard a voice say, "Ahhh a Weasley. Ohh but also a Granger. A nice heart, very good mind too. You would do well in Ravenclaw but better in GRYFFINDOR!"

I heard cheering and clapping as Professor Longbottom took the hat off my head and quietly whispered congratulations as I set off smiling towards the Gryffindor table. I sat beside Dom and Molly, and then waited for the feast to begin.

Afterwards Lucy, another one of my cousins and also Molly's sister, lead the first years to the common room.

At the portrait of the fat lady she said, "Pig Snout" and the portrait swung open.

Lucy told us where our dorms are and sent us to bed. Everyone went right to sleep; we were all really tired I'm guessing.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

As I was walking to breakfast I saw a girl from my dorm. She was with Malfoy. He had his wand out and it was pointed at her and then all of a sudden she was upside down!

"HEY MALFOY PUT HER DOWN!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me then said, "Whatever Weasley" and put her down then walked away.

I went up to her then said, "Hi, sorry about him. That was Scorpius Malfoy but I just call him Malfoy. I'm Rose Weasley by the way."

The girl laughed, "I know who you are," she said, "and not just because your parents are famous, they went to school with my parents, Katie Jordan she used to be Katie Bell but she married my Dad, Lee Jordan. I'm Jessica Jordan but you can call me Jess. Nice to meet you Rose"

I smiled at her, "Nice to meet you too Jess"

She said, "Thanks for saving me from Malfoy, all I did was not move when he told me to."

I respond with, "oh no problem, he's a big jerk."

She laughed again and asked "do you want to go to breakfast now?"

"Yeah sure, let's go," I answered.

* * *

 **April Fool's Day**

I woke up and decided to go to the library. As I was walking there I tripped on thin air. I thought I heard a laugh but then thought I was just tired because me and Jess and our other friends from our dorm, Liza MacMillan (Ernie MacMillan's Daughter, ) Caitlyn and Cayli Nott (Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott's twin daughters, ) Rachel Smith (Zacharias Smith's Daughter) and Bree James (Alicia Spinnets Daughter, She married a muggle), stayed up late trying to think of April Fools Pranks to play on Malfoy. HOLY CHOSEN ONE ITS APRIL FOOLS! Ok Rose calm down you were just being clumsy, besides Malfoy wouldn't be awake at 6 a.m.

I got to the library then read till 7 a.m. which was hard because I kept dropping the books, then went to meet Jess, Liza, Cayli, Caitlyn and Rachel in the Great Hall. Bree likes to sleep in late so she would meet us down at 8 a.m. By the time Bree finally joined us, we almost had our prank planned out. We were going to make sure Malfoy had the wrong book for every class, then hide the right book somewhere random in the castle where he would find it but it wouldn't be that simple because the stair cases would change every other time he went on them. We would also leave him friendly reminders like a note by his toothbrush that says _use mustard instead of toothpaste all week_ or one in a textbook that says _you have to tell McGonagall about your teddy bear during dinner by shouting across the hall to the staff table_.

It's not a great prank but funny enough to watch all day. The notes part was the best and we thought of it at 1 a.m.

* * *

 **April Fools At Dinner**

The first part was pretty funny. Malfoy turned up late to every class today and always had to ask the professor if he could borrow a book because he grabbed the wrong one. In the corridors he would shout random things.

"MY BOOK," he shouted once.

"DO I SLEEP WALK?" he said later.

Once he even said, "I'M GOING INSANE!"

There was a rumor going around that started with the Slytherin's telling people that Malfoy used mustard as toothpaste and he didn't even know why.

All of a sudden, he stood up and shouted "MCGONAGALL!"

I looked at the girls and we all smiled.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M TELLING YOU THIS" he continued "BUT I HAVE A TEDDY BEAR NAMED -BEAR! BUT I HAVEN'T USED HIM I JUST KEEP HIM IN MY SUITCASE!" MERLIN WHY DID I TELL YOU THAT!?"

The entire hall was dying of laughter. Even the teachers were laughing.

Then, McGonagall stood up and said "Thank you Mr. Malfoy for that announcement even though it was quite bizarre. However I would like to know who the brilliant minds were behind that April Fools Prank because they might not have known but whatever a note says on April Fools at Hogwarts, the person that it's meant for has to do it."

The girls and I burst into laughter.

"Very good prank girls however I do need you to say a few words to Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said.

The girls and I shout, "APRIL FOOLS MALFOY" across the Great Hall. Malfoy's face looks redder than a tomato but then, it looks like he gets an idea.

He stands up again and shouts "HEY WEASLEY!"

I look at the girls and they look just as confused as I am.

"YOU KNOW HOW YOU'VE BEEN TRIPPING AND DROPPING STUFF ALL DAY" he continues "APRIL FOOLS WEASEL!"

I looked at the girls and said "well that explains me being clumsy all day, not the best prank though".

Jess shouts "NOT THE BEST PRANK MALFOY" across the hall. I was never going to let him forget this.

* * *

 **Conclusion to First Year At Hogwarts:**

-Malfoy is my enemy

-Al is a Slytherin

\- The best friends come when you save them from being tormented by your enemy

-Jess and I are best friends

-We are also friends with the rest of the Gryffindor's in our year

-I don't talk to Al very much but we are still friends

-The girls and I out-pranked Malfoy and we are never going to let him forget

-Next year I am going to make the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, James is captain so I can definitely make it

-James can make his dream of being captain of an all Weasley/Potter Gryffindor Quidditch Team come true next year

-I passed my exams with all O's except in History of Magic- an E there

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! Please give me a review to help me become a better writer. Tell me if you like this. The next chapter will be Scorpius' POV. If, you want to get notifications please follow/fav me and the story. Huge thanks to my little brother, thanks for reading this with me as I was writing and telling me if you liked it, helping me revise/edit and making me a bagel and getting me water when I was hungry or thirsty. - Alexis ;p**


	2. First Year (Scorpius' POV)

**Hey Readers! Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter- First Year Rose's POV! This is Chapter 2 obviously. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **First Year (Scorpius' POV)**

I was finishing packing because I always procrastinate. The train was leaving in an hour and we had to leave in ten minutes to make sure we got there on time. I could hear my Mom and Dad talking about what house they wanted me in. Dad, of course was arguing that Slytherin would be best for me but my Mom being the reasonable woman she is was saying I should be in Ravenclaw because I'm quite smart. Honestly I kind of wanted to be Gryffindor but I was going to ask the hat to make me a Slytherin because I didn't want Dad to disown me. My Dad, Draco Malfoy, and I never really saw eye to eye. I'd always had a better relationship with my Mom. My Dad always kind of scared me. He was average height and has platinum blonde hair, so blonde it was almost white. Thank Merlin my hair is darker than his. He has grey-blue eyes and always wears a white or light grey shirt but today his shirt was emerald green, probably because he wanted me to be a Slytherin very badly. He had a pair of blue jeans and green running shoes. My Mom on the other hand had dark brown wavy hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a long yellow dress and small, black high heeled boots. I however was wear a black shirt, light blue jeans and green running shoes. I heard my Dad call "time to go Scor." I called "coming Dad" and grabbed my wand and threw it in my suitcase. Grabbed my suitcase zipped it up and picked up my owl Archimedes' cage and ran down three flights of stair to the main floor where my Mom and Dad stood smiling. We walked out to the car and drove to Kings Cross Station. When we got there we ran through the barrier with five minutes until the train leaves. "Scorp" Mom says to me "Make sure you make good friends and whatever house you're in, make sure you love it. Here's some candy to share with the people you sit with on the train" she handed me a bag with Bertie Bott's, Chocolate Frogs, Liquorices Wands, Peppermint Imps and Fizzing Wizzbys. "Thanks Mom" I say "I should get on the train now." Dad looks at Mom then at me and said "Scor, she that girl with the curly red hair? That is Rose Weasley. Her Mom is Hermione Granger-Weasley. She will be almost as smart as you but she has a flaw, her Dad is Ron Weasley, Ron was always an idiot in school so maybe that will slow her down. Make sure you beat her on every test Scor." Mom looks at Dad and says "Draco, don't make him hate the poor girl before they even meet." "Mom, Dad" I say "I really should get on the train now. Bye" I hear my parents say "bye Scorp" as I turn away. When I'm on the train I find an empty compartment. People can come to me. When I think about it that Rose girl was kind of pretty. After a few minutes I hear what sounds like a girl and boy arguing in the corridor. It gets closer then I hear "I'm going in this one" from the boy then the door to my compartment opened and a mini Harry Potter was standing there. It must be Albus Severus Potter- Harry Potter's youngest son. He says "do you mind if we sit here?" I respond with "no, not at all" He sits down followed by a girl that looks familiar. "I'm A..." Albus starts to say but I cut him off by saying "Albus Severus Potter. You look a lot like your Dad." He smiles and shakes my hand I look at the girl. It's Rose Weasley. Our eyes meet for a few seconds. They are light blue, not pale blue like mine though hers look like the sky. Her wild, red curls are beautiful and long. She's wearing a purple sweater and blue jeans and blue running shoes. She is really pretty. She smiles and turns her head then says "platinum blonde hair, pale blue eyes. You must be a Malfoy." I smiled and laughed and replied "yes, curly red hair and way too many freckles. You must be a Granger-Weasley. Maybe Rose and Albus will be my new friends I think to myself. She smiles and laughs but then, her expression changes. "Al" she says "his Dad was a death eater how do we know he's not just like him." I look shocked for a second, how could she have brought up what my Dad used to be after the laugh we had? I choose to ignore it and offer them candy. Rose looks at my hand disgustedly like I'm offering poison. Albus takes some but rose slaps it out of his hand. He asks "What was that for?" "His Dad was a death eater Al, what if he poisoned the candy." I was speaking up now. "I'm not like my Dad and I wouldn't let him poison my candy see." I say and pop some Fizzing Wizzbys in my mouth. Rose says "Al, let's go somewhere else." But to my surprise and from the look on her face, Rose's too Albus said "no I think I'll stay here, you go though." Rose stood up and said "Ugh I'll see you at the sorting ceremony, bye Al." Trying to be nice I say "bye Rose, see you at the sorting ceremony." She turns around before shutting the door and says "to you Malfoy, that's Weasley." Then walks out and shuts the door. I look at Albus and say "she's a feisty one isn't she." Al laughs and responds "yes but, she just needs to get to know you then she might be a bit nicer." Then I ask "do you prefer being called Albus or Al?" He responds "Al if you don't mind. What do you want me to call you?" I say "Scor." He smiles and says "ok." I like Scor better than Scorp. I don't know why but I just do. Me and Al talk, laugh and eat for the rest of the ride. I am going to be mean to Rose so she doesn't figure out my secret.

* * *

 **At Hogwarts, Sorting Ceremony**

Professor Longbottom takes us into the Great Hall. We walk to the front the first name is called and Boot, Tracy is sorted into Hufflepuff. I hear my friend Crabbe, Justin is Slytherin then another couple names and its Goyle, Gabriel. I heard SLYTHERIN! Gabe sat beside Justin. I'm finally called in about ten minutes. Malfoy, Scorpius. I walk up to the front. As I sit on the stool I see thousands of faces staring up at me. Everything was dark then a heard a voice. "Ahhh a Malfoy" I smirk "hmmm very brave but also cunning." I think, Slytherin I don't want to let my Dad down. I hear the voice say "If that's what you want then… SLYTHERIN!" I sat down beside Gabe. After a minute or two Al was called. I was ready to hear Gryffindor called but instead I heard SLYTHERIN! Everyone was shocked. Some were silent, others were saying "I guess he's not like his Dad." Or "are you sure that's the right kid." Al sits down next to me then Rose was called after a few other first years and we heard what I expected, GRYFFINDOR! Then my friend Zabini, Ashlynn is sorted to Slytherin. Ash sat down beside Al. Al, Gabe, Justin, Ash and I ate and talked then our prefect Sarah Rivera led us to the common room. We were supposed to go to sleep immediately but Gabe, Justin, Al and I as well as the other first year boys, Brian Belby (Marcus Belby's son) Mark Finch-Fletchley (Justin Finch-Fletchley's Son) and Jacob Flint (Marcus Flint's son) stayed up talking.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

I was tired and grumpy from staying up late with my Slytherin friends. There was this girl in my way. I recognized her from the sorting ceremony; I think she was a Gryffindor. I told her to move but she didn't, so naturally I pulled out my wand and said move again. She looked at me and said use your manners. I thought to myself _Levicorpus_ and she was upside down! Then Rose- I mean Weasley appeared. She shouted "HEY MALFOY, PUT HER DOWN!" I said "whatever Weasley" and put her down then walked away. As I walked I heard them talking and laughing. I caught up with Al. He looked tired. His normally bright emerald green eyes weren't shining and were half closed. His messy jet black hair looked even messier than normal. His sliver and green tie looked like he had tied it in the dark, which was true because all of the Slytherin's were tired so we got dressed in the dark. We also caught up with Gabe who didn't look too tired and Justin who looked wide awake. Gabe's green eyes look kind of tired and his light brown hair looked messy for its short length. Justin on the other hand had his blonde hair looking perfect and his light green eyes were shining. "Morning guys!" said Justin sounding like he had gotten twelve hours of sleep rather than three and a half hours. "Justin" Al said "you know you're a great guy but please shut up." "Thanks Al" I said "how can you be so awake?" Justin answered "I don't know it's just who I am." We all sat down at the Slytherin table and ate the left to get our Potions textbooks and head to the Potions classroom.

* * *

 **April Fools**

I got up at 5:45am and grabbed the invisibility cloak that I borrowed from Al and the Marauders Map that I borrowed from Al's brother James. I headed to the portrait of the fat lady and put the cloak on. When Weasley came out to go to the library I followed. On the way I sent a tripping jinx at her. She looked confused because she wasn't usually a clumsy person. At the library she ready for an hour. It looked difficult because I kept sending dropping jinxes at her. At 7am we both left. I met Al, Gabe, Justin and Ash and we went to breakfast. Gabe looked at me as we were walking and said "Hey Scor, why did you use mustard as toothpaste this morning?" I responded "I was about to put toothpaste on my toothbrush but then I found a note I left myself that said to use mustard." "Scor, I think you're going crazy mate" Al said. Everyone laughed. As the day went on I was starting to agree with Al. At breakfast I put coffee in my Pumpkin Juice. Yuck! I also kept grabbing the wrong book and every other time I went on the stair cases they changed so I was late to every class. I hate to ask to borrow a book in each class and when I was walking to another class id find the book I had need for the previous class! I kept shouting things like "MY BOOK" or "DO I SLEEPWALK" or even "I'M GOING INSANE!" At Supper I found a note that said to tell McGonagall about my teddy bear. I stood up and saw Weasley and her stupid friends ginning at each other. "MCGONAGALL" I shouted "I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M TELLING YOU THIS BUT" Weasley and the other idiots looked like they were about to explode with laughter. "I HAVE A TEDDY BEAR" I continued "NAMED -BEAR! BUT I HAVEN'T USED HIM I JUST KEEP HIM IN MY SUITCASE! MERLIN WHY DID I TELL YOU THAT!" The entire hall was dying of laughter and my normally pale face looked redder than a tomato. McGonagall stood up and said "thank you Mr. Malfoy for that announcement, even though it was quite bizarre. However I would like to know who the brilliant minds were behind that April Fools Prank" I thought that explains why Weasel and her idiotic friends seemed to know I was going to say something embarrassing. "Because" McGonagall continued "They might not have known but, but whatever a note says on April Fool's Day at Hogwarts, the person who it's meant for has to do it." The Gryffindor idiots burst into laughter. McGonagall looked at the lion losers (I've got so many nicknames for them) and said "very good prank girls, however I need you to say a few words to Mr. Malfoy" WHAT! I thought, I expected them to get detention! Then I hear a chorus of "APRIL FOOLS MALFOY!" from the Gryffin-Fails. I get an idea! "HEY WEASLEY" I shout the idiot-dors look confused "YOU KNOW HOW YOU'VE BEEN TRIPPING AND DROPPING STUFF ALL DAY?" I admit it's not the best prank but that's because I have a secret, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it I'm not telling yet. "APRIL FOOLS WEASEL!" Weasley's friend Jessica (Yes, the same one I used "Levicorpus) shouted "NOT THE BEST PRANK MALFOY!" They were never going to let me forget this.

* * *

 **Conclusion to First Year At Hogwarts:**

-Weasley is my enemy 

-A Potter, Is a Slytherin

-A Potter is my Best Friend

-The Best Friends come when you (not yet) enemy accuses you of being a death eater 

-Weasel and the Losers are never going to let me live down the fact that they out-pranked me

-I will make the Slytherin Quidditch Team next year

\- I passed my exams with all O's except in History of Magic and Charms; I got and E in both of them.

-Don't worry I'll tell you my secret… eventually

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it. Remember to Follow/Fav to get notifications and if you want to help me become a better writer, give me a review. Thanks again guys! This Chapter is dedicated to my best friend Abby. Thanks for giving me the idea of naming Blaise Zabini's daughter Ashlynn. If you're wondering how you gave me that I will say one word; Spy's I know you're not reading but I honestly don't care. Also this chapter is dedicated to my Dad for getting me a hot chocolate and muffin and my Mom for shutting the door so I didn't have to listen to my brother and his friend screaming and playing video games and of course for turning me onto Harry Potter and for doing the right thing… making me read the books before watching the movies, I know neither of you are reading either but once again I don't care.- Alexis XP**


	3. Second Year (Rose's POV)

**Heyy readers! Hope you liked how I did Scor's POV! I LOVE how Rose and Scor meet. Don't worry you'll find out his secret soon enough, probably in a couple chapters. The first six chapters are gonna go back and forth between Rose and Scor on their own POV of years 1-3, then it won't be one year per chapter any more. When Jaxon Jordan is commentating Quidditch, it will be in bold and italics. Now onto Second Year!**

* * *

 **Second Year**

 **September 1, 2017 9:40 a.m.**

I can't believe summer is over already! Jess and I had had two sleepovers, one at my house and the other at hers. I saw Cayli and Caitlyn a couple times but we didn't have a sleepover. Probably because our parents still don't like each other very much. I saw Rachel and Bree too. We had a sleepover at my house and when I went to Jess' they went too. Liza was the one friend who I didn't see at all over the summer because she was in Paris! Me and all of the girls wrote to her though. I saw Al a lot but, sometimes I would floo over with Dad and Malfoy would be there so I would go see Lily. We had become closer over the summer. She can't wait to go to Hogwarts next year. The train leaves at 11:00 a.m. so we had to leave at 10:30 a.m. to get there in time. I was finishing packing then we were all going to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's house and we were going to drive together. I grabbed Hedwig's cage and my suitcase and headed down stairs.

"Dad," I called when I got down stairs, "I'm ready to go."

Dad came out of the kitchen holding a chicken wing. He may look a bit different with age but my Dad was still the same person he was when he was a teenager in the golden trio. His hair was getting lighter but other than that he looked the same. He was wearing blue t-shirt and black shorts with the same old red running shoes that he always wore. Mom came down stairs.

"Really Ron?" she said and then laughed.

She still looked beautiful with her long brown curls pulled into a high ponytail and her big brown eyes shining. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and jean shorts with beige flip-flops.

Hugo came running down the stairs saying, "I get to see Lily!"

He was a year older and a year calmer. He no longer yelled excitedly when he got to see Lily; he just talked loudly and excitedly. Hugo was also a bit taller. His hair was cut a bit shorter because it had been a hot summer. He was wearing a green t-shirt and black shorts and like Dad the same red running shoes.

We got in the car and drove to the Potter's house. Lily came running outside.

She was a really pretty girl. Her long, straight red hair that I envied and was currently tied to the side in a fishtail braid. I love her big, beautiful dark brown eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top and short jean shorts and a pair of white and beige sandals. She was extremely tanned; I could barely see the few freckles on her nose. She was carrying a muggle drink called an Iced Cappuccino, she loved them. Secretly, Aunt Ginny got them as healthy as they could possibly be.

She came over to me and started talking about how there was only one year until she got to go to Hogwarts.

"Lily, I love you but please, chill!" I said

"Oh chill sounds so nice right now, it's so hot out" Lily said.

"Yeah it is" I respond.

We go inside and sit in the cold house.

Al comes down stairs and says "Hey Rose!"

"Hey Al" I say.

His jet black hair is still long and messy but he looks fairly tanned too. His bright emerald green eyes seem kind of tired. He must have been up late.

James comes down stairs. He has light black hair that's really messy and blue-green eyes. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and black shorts and grey flip-flops, he was carrying his suitcase, owl "Hoot" and a bag that is most likely filled with things for experiments that him and my other cousin Fred will do for the family business "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" (or WWW for short) that is owned by Fred's Dad, George.

We all got in the (magically expanded) car and drove to Kings Cross and ran through the barrier. We saw Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill as well as Aunt Angelina and Uncle Fred because my cousins Roxy and Louis are going into their first year. James, Al and I got on the train. I took mine and Al's bags and put them in the baggage compartment then we went to say bye to our parent, Aunts, Uncles, Siblings and Cousins. We got on the train and I bumped into a boy.

"Watch it Weasel," he said.

I looked at Malfoy. He was tan, which was strange because he was normally very pale. His platinum blonde hair looked a bit more blonde than platinum and his pale blue eyes looked totally grey. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jean shorts and green running shoes. He looked different, he looked NEVERMIND! My god Rose what are you thinking? I ignored Malfoy and went to find Jess, Cayli, Caitlyn, Rachel, Bree and Liza. When I found our compartment we all started talking about what we did during the summer. I told them about my little Malfoy incident and they all laughed.

Jess' mid length, light brown hair looked really pretty in a French braid. Her skin was tanned and her big blue eyes were the color of the sky.

Cayli and Caitlyn had their long, red-brown hair in a high ponytail. They both looked fairly tanned and they had a few freckles that were very light so weren't very visible. They both had hazel eyes that were more green than brown today.

Rachel had her long dark brown hair in a braid to the side. She looked very tanned and her green eyes looked bright.

Bree had shoulder length blonde hair that was in a bun today. Her tanned skin looked nice and her blue eyes looked like the colour of the ocean.

Liza's light blonde hair was about an inch below her shoulders. It had darker blonde and light brown highlights. Her skin wasn't all that tanned since it hadn't been very warm in Paris but her brown eyes looked very pretty.

We had all decided what we were wearing when we were together (and we owled Liza and told her what to wear) so we were wearing a red tank top with short jean shorts and red and beige sandals. All my friends looked gorgeous. We talked and laughed for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

 **At Hogwarts, Sorting Ceremony**

When we got to Hogwarts the Sorting Hat sang a song about the founders. We waited as the first years were sorted. When they go to the W's I heard Weasley, Louis. After about one minute he was sorted into GRYFFINDOR! Then, it was Roxy's turn. After about five seconds I heard GRYFFINDOR!

They both smiled and sat beside each other. After we ate then Lucy (who was in her sixth year) led the first years upstairs and me and my friends went to go to our dorm that now had "Second Years" on the door. We talked for an hour then went to sleep.

* * *

 **September 2, 2017 7:00 a.m.**

Me and Jess went down to the Great Hall for breakfast then went to our first class of the school year, Charms.

We were reviewing levitation. Of course, we had to be paired up by Professor Flitwick so I wasn't with Jess or even Cayli, Caitlyn, Rachel, Bree or Liza but I was with another Gryffindor. My friend Eric Thoma, (Dean Thomas' son,) his twin sister Erica was in Hufflepuff.

" _Wingardium LeviosA,"_ he saidthen started flailing his wand around all over the place.

I smiled and said "stop, stop, stop, you're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong, its _LeviOsa_ not _LeviosA_."

He smiled, everyone had heard this story.

"If you're so clever than you try, go ahead."

" _Wingardium LeviOsa"_

I did the"swish and flick" motion. I got 10 points for Gryffindor. Good because we'd gotten second to Slytherin in the House Cup last year all because we lost the Quidditch Cup to them. Eric and I laughed. After Charms I saw Malfoy.

"Weasel, I bet I got a better mark on my Charms exam than you."

I smirked and responded "says the one who got an E!"

"I bet you got an A...wait how did you know that?"

"I have my sources."

I smirked, waiting to see if he was smart enough to figure it out.

"Oh, Al told you."

He looked disappointed but then thought better of it and changed his expression.

"Yeah, Malfoy, I got an O in Charms!"

"Oh shut up Weasel, _Stupefy"_

" _Protego, Expelliarmus!"_

Thank Merlin I have fast reflexes. Then, I catch his wand and toss it to him as I walk away laughing with Jess.

* * *

 **September 18, 2017 1:45 p.m.**

I was on the Quidditch Pitch with Louis, Roxy, and some other people. My friends knew James was going to pick all the Weasley's that were trying out. The open spots were two chasers and one beater. Fred was one beater, James was the one chaser, Dom was the seeker and Molly was the keeper. If James picked Louis, Roxy and I then James' dream of being captain of an all Weasley/Potter Gryffindor Quidditch team had come true.

Louis and I were trying out for the chaser positions and Roxy was trying for the beater position. James started with having us fly around the field. Then, he did the beaters try outs. Roxy hit so many bludgers right were James wanted them. She would definitely get the spot. After about 10 minutes James called the beaters to the ground.

"Ok everyone; there was one person way better than the rest of you."

Little harsh James, I thought.

"The spot goes to my little cousin Roxy, youngest beater in like a century!"

Fred shouted "NICE JOB ROX" from the stands.

Roxy laughed then went to sit in the stands with Dom and Fred. The chaser positions had so many people trying out. Most couldn't even fly so James told them to go back to the castle that cut it down to about 15 people. Then, James said if we could get 3 quaffles past Molly we made it to the next round. I got all three in. So did Louis and 3 other people. Then, James sent everyone else back to the castle or to the stands. We had to get as many out of five in past Molly whoever got the two highest amount of goals got to be chasers.

The first girl was a third year named Sally Sunny, she got ⅖ in.

The next, a fourth year boy named George Corner got ⅕ in. It's looking promising for me and Louis.

The next was a sixth year girl named Kimmy Carroll. She looked like she'd be really good. She got ⅘ in.

Louis was next and he got ⅘ in. He was tied with Kimmy Carroll.

If I didn't get at least 4 in then I was out. I shot once fairly close and got it in. The next shot was a bit further away and it went in too. My third shot was about 10 meters from the nets and it went in too. If I didn't get one of my next two in I was out. I shot from about 10 meters away again and I went in. Ok last shot Rose if it doesn't go in then I'm tied with Kimmy and Louis then we have to have a tie breaker, well we do either way. I shoot way too far away. I was about 17 meters away but somehow Molly just missed it and it went in.

"Congrats Rose, your Gryffindor's newest chaser!" James told me, "Go sit with the other team members.

I was so happy! For the tie breaker they had to get 3 in. Kimmy Carroll got ⅔.

Louis had 2 in and was on his last shot he was about 7 meters away so he was pretty close. It went in.

"Sorry Kimmy but… THIS TEAM IS WEASLEY'S AND POTTER'S ONLY THIS YEAR!" James said, extremely excited.

I couldn't wait for our first game. It was against Slytherin, on October 5 at 5:30 p.m.

* * *

 **October 1, 2017 6:00 a.m.**

 **(5 days until first game of the season)**

6:00 a.m.! I'm on the Quidditch pitch! I know there's the first game of the season in 5 days but still. I've been out here for an hour already. That means I had to be here by 5:00 a.m. I had to be up at 4:00 a.m. so I could shower, get dressed, do a drying charm on my hair and walk down to the pitch. Last night we had a practice until 11:00 p.m. That's the latest you're allowed to have the pitch and 5:00 a.m. is the earliest. The Slytherins don't do this much practice. We also have to do cardio. James knows when everyone has free periods so if we're walking down the corridors then he'll come up and scream right in our ears.

"RUNNING, HIGH KNEES, COME, ON LET'S GO GRYFFINDOR!" He always says.

Our practice is over at 7:30am. I shoot on Molly a couple times and they all go in except one.

"MOLLY, I KNOW ROSE IS A BLOODY GOOD CHASER BUT DON'T LET ANY QUAFFLES THROUGH THE GOAL POSTS!" James screamed.

James goes to pretend to be a chaser on "the other team" which made it harder but I still got ⅗ in. Louis got ⅖ in. We kept training until eventually we didn't get any past Molly, which was at 7:00 a.m. Then we helped James through golf balls at Dom and baseballs at Fred and Roxy for half an hour. We had been practicing like this for a week now. We were going to have the same amount of practices for the next 5 days then hopefully, James will chill out and let us have more than 5 hours of sleep a night.

When practice is finally over, I go shower again, get changed and go to find Jess for breakfast.

* * *

 **October 5, 2017 9:00 a.m.**

 **(Game Day)**

"Rose, did you get a breakfast?" James asked me.

"Yeah, 2 waffles and 3 oranges and a glass of pumpkin juice" I responded.

"Ok good"

"James what really matters is enough food for dinner"

"True but you need good meals all day. See you later Rose."

"Bye James, see you tonight"

* * *

 **October 5, 2017 5:00 p.m.**

We were all in the change rooms. The Quidditch teams had an early dinner. We were all waiting for the game to begin. We could hear students coming down from the castle after their dinner. James stood up to give his first pre-game speech as captain.

"Ok team, this is it, the first game of the season! Our own cousin and my brother is seeker for the other team. Rose, you and Malfoy hate each other, show him no mercy. Except if Hooch is watching. Don't let them get any penalties. Louis, you may be a first year but your fast and strong, get as many goals as you can. Molly, Slytherin has good chasers but you're a better keeper. Keep the quaffle out of the goal posts and try not to get hit by any bludgers. Fred, Roxy, try to hit the bludgers right at the Slytherins players. Dom, try to catch the snitch fast. We just need to beat them. It doesn't matter how much we beat them by."

Just as James finished his speech and we grabbed a hold of our brooms Jessica's oldest brother, Jaxon started commentating.

" _ **Welcome to the first game of the season, Slytherin vs Gryffindor! The players take the field. Gryffindor captain, James Potter shakes hands with Slytherin captain, Roger Flint. Madam Hooch blows the whistle. All the players fly up."**_

I fly up with the other players.

" _ **ITS POTTER, POTTER WITH THE QUAFFLE! Potter's blocked by Malfoy but he passes to Weasley, Rose I mean. Everyone on the team except James, is a Weasley. Rose flies towards the next and passes to Louis. Louis passes back to Potter. POTTER SCORES 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"**_

Yes James scored were up by 10 points. I grabbed the quaffle.

" _ **Rose gets the quaffle!"**_

Malfoy tries to take it but I go under him. When I get about 10 meters from the net, I shot.

" _ **ROSE WEASLEY SCORES, ITS 20-0 GRYFFINDOR!"**_

I scored my first goal! Malfoy grabs the quaffle and starts to make his way to the net. Louis steals it and takes it back to the Slytherins side but Jonathan Jordan, Jess's other older brother, takes it back and passes to Malfoy.

" _ **Malfoy gets a pass from Jordan and goes up to the Gryffindor nets. He shoots, Molly Weasley the keeper dives but misses by an inch! He scores, damn it."**_

He gets a stern look from McGonagall.

" _ **I mean a nice goal from Malfoy. He makes the score 20-10 Gryffindor."**_

I DID NOT want to lose to Malfoy. I grabbed the quaffle when Molly threw it to me and flew as fast as my "Rocket 1" would let me fly. My broom had been a birthday present from the Potters. When I got close enough to the net I chucked the quaffle as hard and far as I possibly could.

" _ **Rose shoots, very hard may I add, and of course it goes in. That girl's got skill."**_

I smile and laugh a bit.

" _ **She makes the score 30-10 Gryffindor."**_

As the Slytherin keeper Justin McLaggen throws the quaffle to Ashlynn Zabini, Louis interferes!

" _ **Louis Weasley intercepts a pass from McLaggen to Zabini"**_

Louis looks determined. He shoots straight at the next and chucks it in almost as hard as I did!

" _ **Louis Weasley scores an amazing goal making the score 40-10 Gryffindor!"**_

Louis looks happy, it was his first goal! Malfoy gets a pass from McLaggen but James takes it.

" _ **Potter steals the quaffle from Malfoy but, gets cut of by Zabini. Nice pass to Louis and he scores! Louis makes the score 50-10 Gryffindor!"**_

Louis was really good. McLaggen passed to Malfoy.

" _ **Malfoy's got the quaffle Potter tries to steal it but Malfoy goes around him and passes to Jordan. Jordan passes back to Malfoy who passes to Zabini. She takes a shot and misses; Molly passing to Rose but Zabini interferes and takes another shot. She scores, nice try Molly. The score is 50-20 for Gryffindor"**_

Molly passes to Louis then Louis passes to me.

" _ **Louis passes it to Rose. Malfoy goes to steal the quaffle but Rose goes around him. Malfoy keeps chasing Rose but she passes to Potter. Potter goes to the far right goal post but throws the quaffle at the far left one. He scores! 60-20 Gryffindor!"**_

Jaxon is a Gryffindor; he commentates in favour of Gryffindor. After about 20 minutes Jonathan has scored once and I've scored twice. Its 80-30 for us. Malfoy gets the quaffle. I go to try to take it but he goes over me.

" _ **Malfoy's up by the left goal post, Molly goes to take it but he extends his arm and puts it through the middle post. 80-40 Gryffindor."**_

I get the quaffle and shoot. It goes in.

" _ **Rose scores, 90-40 Gryffindor!"**_

After another 20 minutes Malfoy's scored twice and James has scored once. It's 100-60 us. Jonathan has the quaffle.

I hear Jess scream, "ROSE, TAKE IT FROM MY SLYTHERIN BROTHER!"

I take the quaffle from Jonathan. I go up to the net and send the quaffle

"WEASLEY HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH AND HAS TAKEN OFF, POTTER'S NOT FAR BEHIND!"

Well I scored It's 110-60. I go over to where Jaxon is sitting.

"Oi Jaxon, I scored! I say.

He hits the button and adds ten points to our score. The chasers are still trying to get the quaffle through the nets but it's hard with Dom and Al zooming by.

"WEASLEY CATCHES THE SNITCH! IT'S 260-60 FOR THE LIONS IN THE FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON!"

The crowd starts cheering. We won!

* * *

 **June 17, 2018 7:40 p.m.**

 **(Quidditch Cup vs Slytherin)**

It's been 40 minutes since the game started. We are beating Slytherin 140-80, who ever catches the snitch wins. I've scored 9 out of the 14 goals we've got. James got 2 and Louis got 3. Malfoy scored 4 goals, Zabini scored 2 and so did Jonathan. Dom and Al were chasing the snitch and Goyle; a beater had been knocked out by Roxy. Fred had given Flint a huge bump on the back of his head and I think Flint had fractured Fred's arm.

Somehow Roxy had come out with a little scratch even though the beaters go into a huge fight. It gave each team 3 penalty shots which each chaser took and all of us got them in. Dom had landed and was holding the tiny golden snitch in her hand.

" _ **WEASLEY'S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP 290-80!"**_

YESSSSSS all my friends came racing onto the pitch and were wrapping me in a group hug. We won the Quidditch Cup!

* * *

 **June 29, 2018 5:00 P.M.**

 **End of Term Fest**

The Great Hall looked spectacular! It was decked out in scarlet and gold to represent Gryffindor because we'd won the house cup! McGonagall told the hall that we had won and the points were: Hufflepuff: 167, Ravenclaw: 195, Slytherin: 279 and Gryffindor: 356!

Jess, Liza, Rachel, Bree, Cayli, Caitlyn and I were celebrating with butter beers and cake. It had been a great year! We won the Quidditch Cup and The House Cup, I once again got all O's except an E in History of Magic. Just then Jess stood up.

"I'm Malfoy and I have a teddy bear named Mr. Bear-Bear," She yelled.

The teacher and students years 2-7 burst out laughing, all except Malfoy.

"Hey!" Malfoy yelled, "I don't have Mr. Bear-Bear anymore!"

He should've known we would never let him forget that.

This year was awesome. Next year Lily and Hugo get to come and join in on it all! I really hope that they are both Gryffindors. Lily can try out for seeker like she wants and Hugo can try out for keeper and keep James' dream alive.

* * *

 **Conclusion To My 2** **nd** **Year At Hogwarts:**

-Lily is one of my Best Friends

-Al and I are still friends, just not Best Friends

-I'm a Chaser for Gryffindor

-I'm a bloody good chaser, according to James

-Malfoy is an idiot

-Gryffindor won the House Cup and Quidditch Cup

-The girls and I are still never letting Malfoy forget about April Fools

-I'm keeping up being an almost all O's student

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I hoped you liked it. I had to say they lost to Slytherin in their first year. They beat Slytherin this year. I can't wait to write Lily and Hugo in and to write the 3** **rd** **years in Hogsmeade but first I need to write Second Year from Scor's POV!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Kayla. Soon you'll be reading that name a bit more often. I hope you liked this Kayla, thanks for annoying me all day at school to "hurry up and finish the chapter already." Also this chapter is dedicated to my Dad for only bugging me a couple times. Once to ask what fan fiction was!? Also to Brayden for not annoying me. - Alexis ;)**


	4. Second Year (Scorpius' POV)

**Heyyy readers! Thanks for reading my other chapters. I really love writing this. I have a lot planned out for the future. Here's Scorpius' POV.**

* * *

 **Second Year**

 **September 1, 2017 9:30AM**

It's time to go back to Hogwarts already! I was packing because even though I'm 12 now, I still procrastinate. I couldn't believe that I was in my second year already. I also couldn't believe I have two secrets that I can't tell anyone. Not even Al! One he would tease me about and the other my parents wouldn't let me tell anyone. When it was time to go I grabbed Archimedes' cage and my suitcase. I ran down stairs. "Mom, Dad, let's go!" They came into the living room and we got in the car. We went to the station. Al was there with his Parents, Siblings, Cousins, Aunts and Uncles. I got on the train. Al went into our compartment after he said bye to his family I went out to wave at my parents and bumped into a red headed girl. I knew it was Weasley so I said "watch it Weasel." She ignored me and went to find her friends. Merlin she was… never mind. I went back into my compartment. Al and I were joined by Ash, Gabe and Justin. We talked and laughed for the entire ride.

* * *

 **At The Sorting Ceremony**

At the Sorting Ceremony the hat sang then it was started. A girl named Greengrass, Ara was sorted into Ravenclaw. After a while, 2 Weasley's named Louis and Roxanne were sorted into Gryffindor. My friends and I talked and ate after the first years were sorted. Then we went to our dorm and fell asleep.

* * *

 **September 21, 2017 6:15PM**

 **Quidditch Try Outs**

I was on the pitch with Al, Gabe, Justin, Brian and Ash. Roger Flint was captain. The open spots were seeker, which Al was trying out for Keeper, which Justin and Brian were trying out for, 2 chaser positions which Ash and I were trying out for and 1 beater position which Gabe was trying out for. Flint was doing chaser tryouts first. He made us fly around the pitch first. 5 first years fell off their brooms. 1 couldn't fly and hold a quaffle at the same time. He made the 3 chasers left, Ash, Carey Carter a 5th year girl and I take 5 shots on the keepers trying out. Carey got ⅖ in, Ash got ⅘ in and so did I. Ash and I got the chaser positions. We had also helped Flint with keepers' tryouts. Justin got the keeper position because he save ⅞ and Brian who only got 7 shots taken on him saved 4 shots. Al got seeker because he caught all of the golf balls Flint threw at him. Gabe got the beater because he was strong and had perfect aim when he hit the bludgers. The team was: Al as seeker, Justin as keeper, Jonathan Jordan, Ash and I as chasers and Gabe and Flint as beaters. Our first game was on October 5, 2017 at 5:30 vs Gryffindor. We need to win.

* * *

 **October 3, 2017 4:45PM**

 **(2 Days until game vs Gryffindor)**

I can't believe the Gryffindors! They get up before 5:00AM so they can practice from 5:00AM which is the earliest you can book the pitch, until 30 minutes before breakfast is over. That's 7:30AM! They also practice 6:30PM (right after dinner) until 11:00PM. That's the latest you can have the pitch! We can only ever get practices in right when classes are over. I've been out here for an hour and our team is doing well. The entire Gryffindor team is Weasley's and James Potter. Weasel and her 2 first year cousins made the team. Her cousins Dominique and Molly were on the team already. They were 7th years. I only knew this because Al and I went to watch one of their practices to see if they're any good. We learned that Louis, Weasels little cousin is a really good chaser. I already knew James was really good. Dominique is a great seeker, which I also already knew. Molly is an amazing keeper, already knew that too. I already knew Fred was good beater. His sister Roxanne is an epic beater. For a first year that kid's strong. Ro- I mean Weasel surprised me most though. She was a bloody good chaser, and James pointed that out. She was almost as good as me. Hey, I'm so good that there's really no point to be modest. Al and I told the team about the Gryffindors when we got to practice 2 days ago. Justin was having trouble getting from the left goal post to the right post fast enough to stop the quaffle. We shot on him aiming at the right when we were by the left for 25 minutes before he could save everyone. Then we had to go to dinner. I was pumped for the game!

* * *

 **October 5, 2017 4:30PM**

 **(Game is in 1 Hour)**

We were all eating an early dinner because the game was during our normal dinner. When our team had finished Flint asked each of us what we ate. When he thought we had eaten enough, then we went down to the change rooms. Flint gave us a speech. "Ok" he started, "We have trained hard for this game. Malfoy, you know how to make this game miserable for Rose. Score as many goals as you can, don't let her get anywhere near the net and whenever Hooch isn't looking, give her a little shove." I laughed "Ok" I said. "Jordan, Zabini, you are both bloody brilliant chasers. Go out there and score a few goals!" "We will" they said simultaneously. "Potter" Flint continued, "Catch that snitch before your cousin, Dominique does." "Got it" Al said. "And Goyle, you better hit those bludgers at the Gryffindors! Flint said. "I'll knock em out!" Gabe said excitedly. "LET'S GO SLYTHERINS! Flint shouted. "LET'S GO!" We all shout back. We walk out with our brooms. Flint shakes hands with James. The games on. Jonathan's older brother, Jaxon who's a Gryffindor is commentating. "IT'S POTTER, POTTER WITH THE QUAFFLE!" Jaxon screams. After James passes to Weasel then from Weasel to Louis, Louis to James, "POTTER SCORES, 10-0 GRYFFINDOR!" Jaxon hates on Slytherins a bit in his commentating. Soon enough it's 80-40 for Gryffindor. I scored ½ of the goals, Ash got ¼ and Jordan got ¼. Weasel scored another goal so it was 90-40 Gryffindor. She had scored 5 goals. I scored again making the score 90-50 Gryffindor. It was 100-60 when the snitch was spotted. Rose scored in the middle of Jaxon screaming "WEASLEY HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH AND HAD TAKEN OFF, POTTER'S NOT FAR BEHIND!" She had to go up to him on her broom and say "oi Jordan, I scored!" Then it was 110-60." I heard "WEASLEY CATCHES THE SNITCH! ITS 260-60 FOR THE LIONS!" We lost. Almost all of the stands were cheering. We were going to beat them the next time we played them.

* * *

 **June 17, 2018 7:43PM**

 **Quidditch Cup vs Gryffindors)**

The game had started 43 minutes ago and it we were down by 60. It was 140-80. I'd scored 4 goals, Ash scored 2 and Jordan scored 2. Weasel had scored 9 goals, Louis had scored 3 and James had scored 2. The beaters had gotten in a huge fight. Fred had given Flint a huge bump on the back of his head, I think Flint had broken or fractured Fred's arm, Roxanne had knocked out Gabe about 10 minutes ago and he hadn't woken up yet. Somehow Roxanne had come out of it with just a scratch. Each team had gotten 3 penalty shots. Each chaser took 1 and we all got them in. Al and Dominique had been chasing the snitch for about 5 minutes now. I saw Dominique land and she was holding the tiny, golden snitch. "WEASLEY'S GOT THE SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!" Screamed Jaxon. Weasel's friends are on the field and hugging her. We lost 290-80.

* * *

 **June 27, 2018 5:00PM**

 **Last Feast of the Year**

The Great Hall was decked out in scarlet and gold. Gryffindor won the house cup. McGonagall stood up and said "as you can see, Gryffindor won the House Cup. The points are Hufflepuff; 167, Ravenclaw; 195, Slytherin; 279 and Gryffindor; 356. Al, Justin, Gabe, Ash and I ate and talked throughout the whole feast. On my exams I'd gotten all O's except in History Of Magic. I got an O in Charms! I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade next year!

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading my previous chapters and for reading this one. I have so much planned out.** **I can't wait to write third year! Please follow/fav me and the story if you want notifications when I post and review if you have suggestions or want to help me become a better writer.-Alexis:p**


	5. Third Year (Rose's POV)

**Heyy readers! I am having so much fun writing I Hate You, Or Do I! I already have planned pretty much exactly how Rose and Scor get together. I also know who every Weasley/Potter is gonna marry. I know so much about what I'm gonna do. I hope you liked the previous chapters. Thanks for reading them. I know I write a lot, I might slow down once they are in 4th year. I'm so excited to write Hugo and Lily in more. Also to send them to Hogsmeade.**

* * *

 **September 1, 2018 10:00AM**

 **First Day Back to Hogwarts**

Summer had gone by so fast again. I couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts though. Lily and Hugo are in their first year this year! I also get to go to Hogsmeade! Over the summer I saw the girls a lot. Since my birthday is on July 6th all the girls came over and we had a sleepover. Lily came to my party too still can't believe I'm a teenager now!

"Rose, Hugo it's almost time to go to the Potters!" Dad called.

Once again we were driving to Kings Cross with the Potters but also we were taking Grandma Molly because she wanted to see the last of her grandchildren go off to Hogwarts. I grabbed Hedwig's cage, tossed my wand into my suitcase then zipped it up and grabbed my suitcase. I ran downstairs to see Mom and Dad waiting for us. Hugo came running down the stairs with his suitcase and his owl, Hapin's cage. We got into the car and drove to the burrow and picked up Grandma Molly. We drove to the Potters then we all got into their magically expanded car. When we got to Kings Cross we all said goodbye to our parents/ Aunts and Uncles and our Grandma. I wanted Al to sit with me and Lily and Jess but he wanted to sit with Scorpius. I wasn't as close with the other girls but we were still friends. They were all sitting with Eric Thomas and Edward Finnigan, another Gryffindor in our year. Jess, Lily, Hugo and I joined this girl Hugo had met named Kayla Thomas. She was Eric and Erica's little sister. She was going into her first year too. She had short, light blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and blue jean shorts. She was really nice. She wanted to be a Gryffindor. We all talked for the entire ride. When we got to Hogwarts they had to take the boats so me and Jess said bye to them.

* * *

 **Sorting Ceremony**

Boot, Alexis was sorted into Slytherin. Soon enough it was Potter, Lily. Everyone was silent; would there be another Slytherin Potter? After about 20 seconds the hat said

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After was Thomas, Kayla. After about a minute the hat decided on

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Weasley, Hugo was last. Hugo was sorted into Gryffindor after about 2 minutes. I bet it wanted to put him in Hufflepuff. All 3 of them were beside me and Jess. We all had fun talking and eating.

* * *

 **September 23, 2018 11:10AM**

 **Quidditch Tryouts**

Louis and I were helping James with tryouts. Fred and Roxy were watching but James needed chasers to help with keeper tryouts. There were only 3 people Louis and I shot 10 times at each person trying out for keeper. 5 were trying for seeker. 2 of the people trying out for seeker couldn't catch. I sent 10 shots at each person trying out for keeper. Hugo was trying out and he saved 8 of our shots. Another first year trying out was a muggle born named Sam Alan and he only saved 3. The other was a second year named Sarah Sally and she saved 6. Hugo got keeper. He went to sit with Fred and Roxy. Kayla and Lily were both trying out for seeker. A seventh year named Amy Jefferson caught 8 of the 15 golf balls we threw up at her. She caught the snitch ⅓ times we let it go. Kayla caught 11 golf balls and the snitch ⅓ times. Lily caught all 15 golf balls and the snitch all 3 times within 1 minute. She got seeker. Our team was still all Weasley/Potter's. Seeker; Lily, keeper; Hugo, beaters, Fred and Roxy, chasers; Louis, James and I. Our team was looking good.

* * *

 **November 28, 2018 6:30PM**

 **Quidditch Practice**

We had already played one game vs. Hufflepuff. We had won 300-80. I scored 11 goals, Louis scored 2, James scored 2. Slytherin played a game vs. Ravenclaw and won 180-140. Ravenclaw had a pretty good team. We were playing Slytherin on December 6, 2017 at 6:00PM. Our first Hogsmeade trip was on December 9, 2017. James was working us super hard. It was exactly the same as last year vs. Slytherin. James was making us work day and night, every single day. We were shooting on Hugo. Lily was practicing catching the snitch. Roxy and Fred were hitting bludgers at each other but, not hitting each other. Our team was really good. Hugo has saved 47 shots! We had shot 50 at him! Lily had caught the snitch within 30 seconds of the time she had let go of it every time. James and Louis were really good chasers. I wasn't bad either but in James' words from last year was "A BLOODY GOOD CHASER." I needed to win the Quidditch Cup again.

 **December 6, 2018 5:30PM**

 **(Quidditch vs. Slytherin)**

The game started in 30 minutes. James gave us his usual pregame speech.

"Everyone listen up!" James said.

" We have beat Hufflepuff 300-60, that's 15 goals for Rose, Louis and I! Have you ever seen Slytherin do that?"

"NO!" We all yelled.

"That's right, they only scored 3 goals before catching the snitch! I know our beaters are strong. Roxy you knocked out Goyle, he was out cold in the hospital for 3 days! Fred, you put a huge bump on Flint's head! All Flint's are known to be indestructible! Lily, you're the best seeker I've ever seen, even better than Dom and she was the best Gryffindor has had since my own Dad went to Hogwarts! Hugo, you're an amazing keeper. I know with you guarding the goal posts we can win. You're way better than Justin McLaggen! Louis you are an incredible chaser, I think everyone here knows that you score a lot of goals tonight and for the rest of the year. Last but definitely not least, Rose. You are one of the best chasers I've ever seen! I think, I will never repeat this so listen carefully."

We all were listening the best that we could. He sighed very deeply, he must have been saying something important.

"I think that you might even be a bit better than me."

Oh my god. James Sirius Potter the second just said he thinks I'm a better chaser than him.

A few people said "JAMES REALLY?"

Everyone else said "wow James I never thought you would say that."

I said "Thanks James, that means a lot to me."

"No problem Rosie."

"Hey! Nobody is allowed to call me Rosie. I don't like it"

Lily whispered something to Fred and he laughed.

"That will never happen!" He said.

"You wanna bet Freddie?"

"Yeah" and smiled.

"It will happen by, hmm, before the end of 5th year."

"2 Galleons and 10 Sickles says it never happens."

"You're on dude!"

They shook hands.

"Ok, who's ready to kick my brothers but?" James said.

"US!" We screamed.

"WHAT TEAM IS GONNA WIN?"

He was starting our new cheer.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WHAT TEAM IS GONNA SCORE?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WHAT TEAM IS THE ONE HOGWARTS ADORES?"

GRYFFINDOR!"

Then we put our hands in.

We say "1, 2,3…" then we all screamed " GO GRYFFINDOR!"

We screamed so loud everyone in the crowd and Slytherin change rooms could hear. That was our new cheer, I loved it. Then grabbed our brooms and flew out right as Jaxon started his commentating.

"Welcome to the Slytherin vs Gryffindor Quidditch match, both teams have played a game and have won! Captains, James Potter and Roger Flint shake hands. James Potter is probably the best captain we have seen for Gryffindor since his own Dad, Harry Potter! Gladly he won't be leaving us for a long time unless him and his best friend and favourite cousin, no offence to the thousands of others but we all know it's true, pull a Fred and George Weasley. Flint however is in his last year at Hogwarts, surprising he made it this far."

Flint glared at him and I laughed.

"It's just a joke Flint. Madam Hooch, who is retiring at the end of blows the whistle and all of the 14 players on the field zoom up towards the sky. The seeker for Slytherin, Al Potter is joined by his own sister as the Gryffindor seeker, Lily Luna Potter. The chaser get right into the game with a pass from Potter to Weasley, James to Rose sorry. Rose goes up the pitch and shoots on McLaggen. SHE SCORES! 10-0 GRYFFINDOR!"

Yes! First goal of the game! I could tell our team was gonna win.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

It's 40-20 Slytherin. It is also the first time Slytherin has had a lead on us since Olivia Wood (Oliver Woods oldest Daughter) was captain in her 5-7th years. She was captain in my first year. I was a little angry, by that I mean I might have shoved Malfoy so he almost fell off his broom. I went up to the goal post with the quaffle in my hands and shot.

"Rose Weasley scores, 40-30 Slytherin."

James scored after me, tying up the game. Lily hadn't seen the snitch yet. Al hadn't either. After a couple more minutes, we were winning 90-50. Malfoy got 2 penalty shots when James held his broom to take the quaffle from him. He shot and got both in. It was 90-70. I was determined and went at the goal posts.

"Rose Weasley is on a mission. She is up by the goal posts, quaffle in hand. She shoots, She scores! 100-70 Gryffindor!"

All of a sudden Lily jumped into action. Al didn't notice until she was really close. He zoomed after her but there was no way he was catching up.

"Lily Potter has spotted the snitch!"

Jaxon sounded really excited. He may be a 4th year (same as Fred and James) but he was exactly the same as his Dad. Lily landed with the tiny snitch in her hand. I flew down and hugged her.

"LILY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 250-70!"

Malfoy looked so upset. Ha, good! he was never gonna beat me!

* * *

 **December 9, 2018 8:45AM**

 **About To Leave For Hogsmeade**

I was super duper excited! Jess, Liza, Vic, Lauren, Vanessa, Abby and I were all going together. We were going to Honeydukes than to Zonko's. We were gonna stop into WWW (The Hogsmeade location) and lastly, stop into The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer! If we had time we would go to the Shrieking Shack before The Three Broomsticks. I grabbed my coat and put it on. I already had my coat and Gryffindor scarf and hat on. I slipped on my boots and walked down stairs. The girls were already downstairs in the great hall waiting for me.

"Morning Rose!" Said Jess.

"Morning" I said.

"Let's go to our very first Hogsmeade visit!"

We all agreed so we left. We talked and laughed as we were walking. We got there and went into Honeydukes, I had heard it was amazing. I had heard right.

"Wow!" Said Liza.

"Whoa" Jess said.

We all were impressed by the sheer amount of candy! I wanted to get some Peppermint Imps.

"Let's get Peppermint Imps first" I say.

"Ok" everyone agrees.

Lauren asks "can we get some Fizzing Whizbees after?

We all agreed to that, who doesn't love Fizzing Whizbees!? After half an hour we all walked to Zonko's down the street. I didn't buy anything because we were going to my family's business and we weren't supposed to get Zonko's, only WWW products. The products at WWW were better anyways. Jess and Liza were the only ones who wanted anything. After 5 minutes we walked to see my Uncle George at WWW. When we walked in Uncle George noticed us immediately.

"Hi ladies" he said "anything I can do for you?"

"No, we're just looking Uncle George" I answered.

"Ok, have fun, make sure to ask James and Fred if you want something. Especially a love potion. Rose, they would go psycho!"

James and Fred worked there when we had Hogsmeade trips. They loved WWW more than anyone in my family. Well definitely no Uncle George but almost everyone at least. After a while we all left. I had bought some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, a couple dung bombs and a puking pastille. My friend bought a bit and they got the family discount too! We had time so we went to the shrieking shack. I knew that it wasn't actually haunted, it was given the name when the marauders went to Hogwarts because Remus Lupin used to do his werewolf transformations in there. James Potter(The First), Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew joined him after a few years because they were unregistered animaguses. Animaguses are the only things able to go near a werewolf and come out fine.

"Let's go to The Three Broomsticks." I say.

"Ok" everyone says.

We all go to The Three Broomsticks and enjoy a nice, warm butterbeer. on the way back we ran into Malfoy. Al was at WWW and Malfoy didn't want to go in. I decided to throw a snowball at him. He looked at me and smiled. He picked up some snow and packed it into a ball. He chucked at me, all the girls and I all threw some snowballs at him. The war was on, Malfoy was going down! We had a snowball fight for 45 minutes, then the girls and I decided it was time to go. We left Malfoy behind, I felt him staring at me as we walked away but I didn't turn around. When we got back we ate our candy and talked.

* * *

 **June 13, 2019 6:50PM**

 **50 Minutes into the Quidditch Cup vs. Slytherin**

50 minutes into the game we were winning 140-50. I had scored half of the goals. James scored 4 and Louis had scored 3. Malfoy had scored 3 and the other Slytherin chasers had got 1. I had the quaffle in my hand and was headed towards the goal posts.

"Rose Weasley is headed toward the net. She shoots, she scores! 150-50 Gryffindor." Jaxon said.

I was determined to keep our lead, even though Slytherin would have to get 100 goals I wasn't going to let them catch up!

"Rose Weasley is once again headed toward the net. She goes under Malfoy, around Zabini and shoots, she scores! 160-50! This girl is on fire tonight. She is doing even better then normal."

I smiled at what Jaxon said. I decided I'd until Lily caught the snitch.

"Rose Weasley is at it again! Jeez that girl is good! She shoots, she scores! 170-50 Gryffindor! LILY POTTER JUMPS INTO ACTION, CLOSELY FOLLOWED BY AL! LILY IS SLIGHTLY AHEAD!"

Lily stretched her arm out as she closed her hand around the snitch, her and Al landed.

LILY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 320-50 GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!

* * *

 **June 29, 2019 5:00PM**

 **End Of Term Feast**

Once again, the Great Hall was decorated in Scarlet and Gold. As the girls and I ate with the rest of the hall, McGonagall stood up.

"As you can tell, once again Gryffindor has won the house cup! The points are Hufflepuff; 189, Slytherin; 268, Ravenclaw; 273 and Gryffindor; 375!"

Gryffindor cheered, mainly because we won but also because Slytherin didn't get second this year. It had been a good year once again, Gryffindor had won House and Quidditch Cup and I had also gotten all O's on my exams. I loved being here with my friends. Next year we had normal exams but the year after we had our O.W.L's!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. I can't believe it's been almost a week since I posted my first chapter and I'm done 5th chapter already! This chapter is dedicated to OhMargaret and KaylaHarryPotterFan. Thanks to OhMargaret for telling me I should put the dialog on separate lines and to KaylaHarryPotterFan for being Kayla Thomas. This chapter is also dedicated to to everyone has put up with my Harry Potter madness. Or insaneness, don't know if that's a word though, but thanks for putting up with me.** **Please follow/fav if you like this and review to help me. If you want me to keep lading more often then review, it helps me write better and I will most likely dedicate a chapter to you. If your wondering, yes Alexis Boot is based on me. Yes, I'm a Slytherin.-Alexis 8D**


	6. Third Year (Scorpius' POV)

**Heyy Readers! So I'm gonna do a quick ad here…. You guys love HP right! Well duh or you wouldn't read this. Everyone should go download the app "Amino" or "9¾" as it's also called. It's an amazing app where you can talk to other HP fans about HP! Everyone should follow me on it. My username is alexisb_145. Ok that's it, add is done. So sorry I haven't posted for a couple days. I didn't have any ideas, not quite writer's block. No need to be worried though, I have enough ideas to finish this chapter and a couple for 4th year. It will slow down after this chapter and I might do POV of other characters. It will mainly be Rose's POV though. If anybody is wondering, I dropped a huge hint to Scor's secret that his partners won't let him tell anyone in the last chapter, Third Year (Rose's POV) so if you didn't pick up on it then reread the last chapter and if you think you know what it is, tell me by either PMing me or Reviewing the last chapter. I won't tell you what it is but I wanna see how close you guys get.**

* * *

 **September 1, 2018 9:50AM**

Summer is over, school is starting. Wow, that was a really fast break. I know I thought last summer was fast but, it honestly felt like 2 days! We had to leave in 10 minutes to get to Kings Cross on time. I can't believe that I've survived an entire year without telling anyone either of my secrets. I know I will break eventually though. By the time I've finished packing its 9:57AM. I still haven't grown up enough to not procrastinate yet. Even though I'm 13 now, that mean I'm a teenager also, I'm only 4 years away from being of age! At 9:59AM, I thought I should grab my stuff but I was gonna wait for Dad to call me so I just sat on my bed thinking about my secrets.

"Scor!" I heard Dad call, "Time to go to Kings Cross!"

"Coming Dad!" I called back

I grabbed my suitcase and Archimedes' cage and ran downstairs. I got in the car with Mom and Dad. We drove to Kings Cross and got there with 3 minutes until the train left. I found Albus, his sister, Lily and his little cousin, Hugo was going to Hogwarts this year. Hugo was Weasel's little brother, I was really hoping that Hugo wasn't like his sister. Al and I got on the train; he wanted Hugo to sit with us so I said it was ok. He was leaving if he was like his sister though. In our compartment was Al, Hugo, Justin, Gabe, Ash and I. We talked and laughed for the entire ride.

 **Sorting Ceremony**

The first person to be sorted was Boot, Alexis. I expected her to be a Ravenclaw like her Dad; I had heard she was very smart.

"SLYTHERIN!" Shouted the hat.

I guess I wasn't too surprised, I heard she was really ambitious and resourceful too. Potter, Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, of course. Hugo was sorted into Gryffindor too. Al wasn't very happy that out of all of his relatives, he was the only Slytherin. He loved Slytherin by now but he wanted to have some family in his house with him. My friends and I ate, we were joined by Alexis. She seemed pretty cool and smart, even if she was 2 years younger than me. She was about average height. She had hazel eyes that looked more green, her hair was a darker shade of blonde and the tips were a darker shade of purple. She was really pretty.

* * *

 **December 6, 2018 5:40PM**

 **Game vs Gryffindor Starts in 20 Minutes**

Flint was still captain but it was his last year at Hogwarts, the rest of our team was the same too. We could hear the Gryffindor team screaming random things like NO! Or "US!" Flint was giving us a pep talk.

"We have already beat Ravenclaw this year, they were a pretty good team. We may have only beat them by 40 points but we can beat Gryffindor. Dominique Weasley was a great seeker, she's gone now. Al, your own little sister has replaced her so you should be able to beat her. She's just a small first year. Scor, Jonathan and Ash, you guys are better than Weasley, Weasley and Potter. Scor take out Rose Weasley, it will make it easier. Who cares if they get penalties! Justin, you're getting to be a better keeper every day. You're way better than Hugo Weasley. Of course Potter turns down all the good people to make his team all Weasley/Potter's.

Al looks at me, we both watched Hugo and Lily try out and James didn't rig it, they beat the other people trying out fair and square. Flint doesn't really care though.

"We are better than Gryffindor! We are the best house in the entire school! The rest of the houses may love Gryffindor but we are strong, resourceful and talented. We don't need the other houses cheering for us because we have each other! We can win! Hands in everyone"

Everyone put their hands in.

"1...2...3… GO SLYTHERIN!" We all yelled.

Right after us the Gryffindors finished their weird new cheer.

We heard "GRYFFINDOR!" Then a few seconds later, "GRYFFINDOR! After another couple seconds we heard "GRYFFINDOR!" Then we heard "1..2..3.. GO GRYFFINDOR!"

Wow, I knew Gryffindors were obnoxiously loud but I think my ear drum just exploded! Jaxon Jordan was still the commentator. We grabbed our brooms and flew out as he was starting his commentating.

"Welcome to the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match, both teams have played a game and won! Captains, James Potter and Roger Flint shake hands. James Potter is probably the best captain we have seen for Gryffindor since his own Dad, Harry Potter! Gladly he won't be leaving us for a long time unless him and his best friend and favourite cousin, no offence to the thousands of others but we all know it's true, pull a Fred and George Weasley. Flint however is in his last year of Hogwarts, surprising he made it this far!"

I looked at Flint after what stupid Jordan said. It looked like he was gonna get it. Clearly Jordan saw that.

"It's just a joke Flint. Madam Hooch, who is retiring at the end of the year, blows her whistle and all 14 of the players on the field zoom up towards the sky. The seeker for Slytherin, Al Potter is joined by his own sister as the Gryffindor seeker, Lily Luna Potter. The chasers get right into the game with a pass from Potter to Weasley. James to Rose, sorry. Rose goes up the pitch and shoots on McLaggen. SHE SCORES! 10-0 GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

Were winning 40-20! It's the first time we've had a lead on them since Olivia Wood was captain from her 5-7th years. I wasn't on the team then though. Of course Rose decided to zoom up to the net. I tried to stop her but she shoved me and I almost fell off my broom. She shot and scored.

"Rose Weasley scores, 40-30 Slytherin."

At least we were still winning.

After 5 minutes it was 90-70. I had scored 4, Ash scored 1 and Jonathan scored 2 goals. Rose went at the net again.

"Rose Weasley is on a mission. She is up by the goal posts, quaffle in hand. She shoots, she scores! 100-70 Gryffindor!"

Lily jumped and looked excited. She started zooming as fast as her broom let he go. Al looked like he had been daydreaming. He realized Lily had seen the snitch. He chased trying to catch up even though he knew he wouldn't.

"Lily Potter has spotted the snitch!"

Jordan sounded excited. He was as strange as his Dad. He absolutely loved Quidditch. Lily landed holding the tiny snitch in her hand. Rose flew down and hugged her.

"LILY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 250-70!"

I was upset and I probably looked like it too. I went over to Al and patted his back. He smiled weakly at me. He was probably upset that he had lost to his little sister.

* * *

 **December 9, 2018 8:40AM**

 **About To Leave For Hogwarts**

I was excited to be going to Hogsmeade. Dad had told me all about it. Mom mainly talked about Honeydukes. I was going with Al and Justin. Ash was going with the Slytherin girls, Gabe couldn't come because he was sick and in the hospital wing. I saw the girls leaving at 8:55AM; I went down to the great hall with Al and Justin. We talked and laughed as we left for Hogsmeade. We played truth or dare while we walked. Al went first.

"Scor, truth or dare?" He said.

"Umm," I started "Truth"

"Out of every Slytherin girl, who do you fancy?"

I blushed, there were 2 girls I fancied, and 1 was a Slytherin.

"Can I say somebody younger?"

Justin and Al looked at each other.

"I said any Slytherin girl so yeah I guess."

"Alexis, she's really pretty and smart."

Justin said "mate you should ask her out!"

"What! Where would we go?"

"Hogsmeade duh!"

"She's a first year, she can't go to Hogsmeade!"

"Room of Requirement"

"I guess but I won't ask her out until we're on the train at the end of the year. She can sit with us right?!"

They laughed and replied "of course she can Scor, she is our friend."

"Ok"

"You guys have to go on your date before next September is over, ok?" Al said

"If she even says yes!"

Justin looks surprised, "mate she totally fancies you! She will say yes!"

"You can't tell her though! I'll go now, Justin truth or dare?"

"Truth" Justin said.

"Who do you fancy out of the entire school? Except teachers, that would be weird!"

"Umm… I kinda fancy Ash a bit."

Al stopped, I laughed.

"What!" Al said "you fancy Ash!"

"Yeah! Maybe a little more than a little bit."

"Al, did you not realize that?" I said.

"No I didn't, did you?"

"YES!"

"Was it that obvious?" Justin said.

"No, I'm just good at seeing this stuff. It was only a tiny bit obvious, the way you walk close to her so your hands brush and when you stare at her in class."

"Hey! I don't stare at her in all classes!"

"Sorry, it's mainly Charms!"

"Wait…" Al said, "I thought you were staring at Jamie George. You know, the Slytherin that sits beside Ash."

"Nope, it was always Ash. He also writes A+J on his textbooks."

"I erase those! You must like stalk me!"

"No" I laughed "I just see what you're writing and what you're staring at."

"Ok, I get it I'm 100% blind, Justin just go already!" Al said.

"K, Al truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who do you fancy?"

"Umm… can I chicken?"

"No chickens, sorry Al" I say.

"Ughh, fine! Jessica Jordan. Don't go crazy."

"Mate, she's a Gryffindor!" Justin said.

"I know Justin!"

"Isn't she your cousin's best friends? I asked

"You gonna have to be more specific, don't say Weasley because that's not specific either."

"Weasel, don't say be more specific because what other Weasley's do I call Weasel?!"

"Ok, yeah she is now stop talking about it!"

Then we walked into Honeydukes and stopped playing. First we got some of Honeydukes best chocolate, then some drooble's. After a few minutes we walked out with bags full of chocolate, drooble's, pumpkin pastilles, bertie botts, chocolate frogs, licorice wands, fizzing whizbees and sugar quills. It had cost me 2 Galleons, 10 Sickles and 15 Knuts. After we went to Zonko's. I spent 1 Galleon and 2 Knuts on dungbombs, and then we left. The guys didn't buy anything though, which was odd. We walked to The Three Broomsticks; we all ordered butterbeers and got them for free. We got them for free for 2 reasons; Al's Dad is Harry Potter is the obvious reason. The other reason is because when I walked in Madam Rosmerta started hitting me with a broomstick.

"Get out! Get out! Your family caused to much harm to my pub! Get out!"

I was shocked by her saying this but, I nodded and went to turn to walk out. As I walked down the steps alone, (I told Al and Justin I would wait for them outside) Madam Rosmerta yelled at me again!

"Boy! Come back here please!"

I didn't understand.

"Yes Madam Rosmerta?" I said cautiously.

"You can stay; you aren't you Father or Grandfather. Neither of them would have told their friends to stay. I am very sorry; um what's your name?"

"Scorpius" I answered "but my friends call me Scor."

"Well I am very sorry Scorpius. I promise that because of me acting like I did and embarrassing you, you will have free drinks every time you come here. If you bring a girl or some friends then they get free drinks to."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive!"

"Thank you very much"

I went to sit with Al and Justin, Madam Rosmerta followed me.

"You must be Albus Potter!" She said to Al "pleasure to meet you, you will also get free drinks!"

"Oh Madam Rosmerta, there's no need for that!" Al insisted.

"I can't thank your family and your family friends enough, free drinks Albus!"

"Thank you Madam Rosmerta."

Justin finally spoke up, "3 butterbeers please Madam Rosmerta!"

"Coming right up!"

As she walked away Justin looked at Al and I.

"You guys are bloody lucky!"

Al is," I say "I only get free drinks because she chased me out of her with a broom."

"I don't count it as luck anymore, I'm so used to that. I get everything free or half price because of my Dad." Al said.

When Madame Rosmerta came back we thanked her again.

"Um Scor," Justin said

"Yeah Justin" I responded

"Would you be ok with going to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

That's why they didn't buy anything from Zonko's!

"I don't think I'm wanted in there, you guys go though. I don't care, I'll just go bug Weasel."

"Thanks Scor!" They say "you're the best!"

I didn't actually want them to go but I was going to be nice and let them go. After a while, they finished their butterbeers and stood up.

"We are leaving now, see you soon Scor." Al said

When they left I decided to leave but, before I stood up Weasel walked in. She was with her huge group of friends. They sat down and ordered butterbeers. I was watching for the perfect moment. As they stood up to leave, I noticed they hadn't payed. Probably because her parents were Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ron Weasley. I followed them out, keeping a good distance. When they weren't paying attention I picked up some snow and packed it into a snow ball. I threw it at Weasley, she turned around and smirked. All her friends had a snowball and they all threw them at me. We threw snowballs at each other for about 45 minutes, then they got up and left. I stared as they left, Weasley didn't turn around, I don't know why though. She can't be used to people staring at her, Al and I are the ones all the girls stare at and Ash and Alexis are the ones the boys stare at. Maybe she was smiling and didn't want me to see. I don't know but I stop thinking about it because Al and Justin come back. We start talking about the girls. I can't wait for June 30th when we leave! We walk back to school laughing and talking.

* * *

 **June 13, 2019 6:00 PM**

 **Quidditch Cup Final vs Gryffindor**

The game had started an hour ago and we were losing 160-50. There was no way we could catch up unless Al caught the snitch. Weasel was on her way to the net, I was trying to take it but she went around me completely.

Then Jordan says "she shoots, she scores! 170-50 Gryffindor! LILY POTTER JUMPS INTO ACTION, CLOSELY FOLLOWED BY AL! LILY IS SLIGHTLY AHEAD!"

I watched sadly as Lily grabs the snitch and Al stops on the spot.

"LILY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 320-50 GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!"

Al slowly flew to the ground and I patted his back.

 **June 29, 2019 5:00 pm**

 **End Of Term Feast**

It was the last day at Hogwarts before summer! We didn't win the House Cup. Once again, the Great Hall was decorated in scarlet and gold. McGonagall stood up.

"As you can tell, once again Gryffindor has won the house cup! The points are Hufflepuff; 189, Slytherin; 268, Ravenclaw; 273 and Gryffindor; 375!"

Gryffindor cheered, Slytherin booed. I can't believe Gryffindor and Ravenclaw beat us! At least we beat Hufflepuff. I got to talk and laugh with Alexis all through the feast because Al, Justin and I had told Gabe and Ash about me fancying Alexis and they all planned to let us sit beside each other and for nobody to bug us. I knew Alexis suspected something but she didn't mention anything. I couldn't wait for tomorrow!

* * *

 **June 30, 2019 11:00AM**

 **On The Hogwarts Express**

We had just gotten on the train; I was sitting with Al, Hugo, James, Fred, Jaxon Jordan, Lily, Kayla Thomas, Justin, Gabe, Ash and Alexis. Yes, I know, there were a lot of people I don't even hang out with in my compartment! Al, Gabe, Justin and Ash made this plan where Lily, James, Fred, Jaxon and Kayla sat on one side and Alexis and I were sitting as close as possible because Al, Ash, Hugo, Justin and Gabe were beside us sitting as close as they possibly could. I was ready, I think.

"Alexis" I say, "can I talk to you outside the compartment?"

"Yeah, sure" she says blushing a bit.

We walked out and I turned around before shutting the door, everyone in the compartment was giving me the thumbs up sign. I sighed and closed the door.

"Alexis, you're really nice, funny and smart. Even though your 2 years younger than me, I really like you so will you go out with me?" I say

Alexis is blushing and smiling but she looks very shocked.

"Oh Scor, I really like you too! Of course I'll go out with you!"

We both smiled and she hugged me. She turned to go back in with me but I grabbed her hand and we walked in holding hands! Everyone was clapping! Everyone but Al, Justin, Gabe and Ash stood up and walked out.

"I wondered why all the Potter's and a lot of Weasley's were in here!" She said laughing

I love her laugh!

"Oh if you think that's a lot of Weasley's, why don't you ask Al about holiday's at the burrow!"

We all laughed and talked and for the entire train ride, Alexis and I were holding hands.

"Owl me over the summer, Alexis" I say as we get of the train

"Of course I will!" She responded

"I hope we can see each other"

"Me too!"

"Maybe I can see if my Mom and Dad will let you come over for dinner one night!"

"Yeah! If my Mom and Dad let me. Actually, I kinda have to worry more about my older brothers."

"How many do you have?"

"5 older brothers, Austin is 20, Alan and Aaron are 17 and they're twins in their last year of Hogwarts, Arthur is 16 and in his 6th year, Adam is 15 and in his 5th year. Then my younger brothers, Andrew is 7 and Aiden is 10."

"Wow! 7 brothers, that's crazy!"

"Yeah, Scor I gotta go. My Dad is watching me, I'll owl you later ok?"

"Ok, wait Aiden is starting Hogwarts next year right."

"Yeah and before you ask; Austin was a Gryffindor and Arthur is a Gryffindor too. Alan and Aaron are Ravenclaws. Adam is a Hufflepuff. I have brothers in every house. Bye Scor! Owl soon!"

Bye Alexis! Yeah!"

"Scor, you can call me Alex."

"Ok, bye Alex!"

She walked away to her Mom, Dad and her 2 younger brothers. I saw 4 older boys appear and assumed they must be Alan, Aaron, Arthur and Adam. I wonder where Austin works. I went over to my Mom and Dad, still looking at Alexis as she left.

"Hey Scor," Dad said "was that girl you were holding hands with your girlfriend?"

"Yeah" I say calmly, my Dad won't care.

"How long have you been dating for?"

"We started dating on the train."

"She's very pretty Scorp." Mom said

"Yeah, she really is."

"What year is she in?"Dad asked,

Why was he asking so many questions?

"She's in first but she's really cool and I've known her since the first day of school this year. She sat beside me after she was sorted into Slytherin."

"Ok, she's a Slytherin. Is she a Half blood or Pure blood?"

I actually knew this because Gabe asked her once.

She's a Pure Blood, her Dad is Terry Boot and her Mom is Clarisse Warlinde. Her Mom went to Beauxbatons and you know her Dad."

"Ahh she's from the Boot family! I forgot they had a daughter, way too many sons."

"Her name is Alexis. Yeah, she has 7 brothers. One is out of Hogwarts, two just graduated, ones going into 7th year, one into 6th year one into 1st year and the other is only 7 years old."

"Yeah, I never would have thought the Boot's would have a Slytherin daughter."

"Well, she is a Slytherin, she loves Slytherin, she is a perfect Slytherin!"

"Ok!"

When we got home I asked Mom and Dad the question that I didn't know the answer to.

"Mom, Dad...Can Alexis come for dinner once over the summer break?"

"Sure, if it's ok with her parents. She could come next Wednesday night." Mom said without looking at Dad.

"Well I guess she can, seeing as your Mother has spoken for both of us" Dad said

"Thanks, I'll go owl her and ask right now. I ran upstairs and pulled out a quill and some parchment. I could tell this was gonna be a great summer!

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter, don't worry though. This is still Scorose FanFiction; I'm just making some drama! This chapter is dedicated to KaylaHarryPotterFan or my friend Kayla, thanks for fangirling over Scorpius with me. Also it's dedicated to Abby, your awesome dude, thanks for only knowing who Draco and Scorpius Malfoy are when I say the hot guy and his even hotter son! Love you guys! So this is the last chapter in this format. The next one will be Rose's POV of her train ride and at Kings Cross. Hopefully you've liked it so far, I really have liked writing it. Remember to Follow and Fav me and the story to get notifications when I post a new chapter and to review if you have some tips or ideas, it helps make me a better writer! Thanks for reading!- Alexis ;p**


End file.
